


CD: 1: track: 10: defying gravity

by Superwhaaaaat



Series: Who Has The Aux Cord? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wicked!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: Hinata was nervous, a song made everything better.





	

Hinata was nervous. Kageyama was nervous that Hinata was nervous. Sugawara was nervous that two of his baby birds were nervous. Daichi was nervous that his Suga was nervous because two of their baby birds were nervous. The team was nervous that Daichi was nervous that Suga was nervous that Kageyama and Hinata were nervous because Hinata was nervous.

It was a simple practice game against Nekoma, nothing they haven’t done before. It was going to be predictable. Kuroo would get Tsukishima irritated, Kuroo would apologize to Daichi because of it. Kenma would hang with Hinata, and be creeped out by Kageyama. Yamamoto and Tanaka would annoy Kiyoko, Yaku and Lev would chill with Yamaguchi. The game was even at the Karasuno gym this time! There was no reason to be this level of tension in the gym.

No one knew why they were nervous. Well, Daichi did, but Daichi forgot.

Hinata was nervous because Kenma couldn’t hang with him last week. Kenma “had to practice with Kuroo on this new thing” and wouldn’t explain himself. Hinata, of course, went to Daichi, who brushed him off and didn’t explain because Tsukishima already told Daichi that Kuroo had asked him for help on organizing and analyzing a quick like their Freak duo’s, but Tsukishima refused. Daichi was busy trying to fill out college applications at the time, and did not even think to tell Suga about Hinata’s irrational worries.

Having been relayed this information five minutes before Nekoma is supposed to arrive, Suga could have strangled Daichi. As Sugawara rushed off to grab the team’s music disc from the locker room, he cursed Daichi’s dad-like memory. Leave it to him to forget something until two days after it would have been helpful. Grabbing the CD labelled “1”, Sugawara turned back and high-tailed it back to the gym.

“Something has changed within me; Something is not the same; I'm through with playing by; The rules of someone else's game” The sounds of a piano filtered through the gym, queueing the start of the track, and it was like someone melted the tension. Suga tapped the repeat button, before heading off and joining warm-ups.

The once-nervous Hinata was now more visibly relaxed, singing along with the music. HE was no longer fumbling with the ball, tripping over his feet, or meeting random people in bathrooms. “Too late for second-guessing; Too late to go back to sleep; It's time to trust my instincts; Close my eyes; And leap... “ Just on time, Sugawara noted, as the red practice jacket’s of Nekoma catch his eye.

Not even pausing to catch his breath, Hinata completes his warm ups, ignoring the (“Hinata! If you’re still singing you aren’t working hard enough!”) warning from Coach Ukai, who, as annoyed as he sounded, was glad that they found a way to clear the tension from the air.

 

The track was turned off when the game started, but Hinata was still singing, “It's time to try defying gravity; I think I'll try defying gravity; And you can't pull me down”. It was a taunt now, something half sang, half chanted as Hinata soared through the air.  
Everyone on the Karasuno side was joining in now, even Tsukishima (who seemed to love snickering “Can't I make you understand; You're having delusions of grandeur?” in Kuroo’s face).

They ended up losing the match. Kuroo and Kenma didn’t figure out the quick, but apparently they spent a lot of time on spiking, which through Karasuno blockers off their game.

 

“Hey Kageyama?” Hinata said, between licks of his ice cream. Kageyama was walking him home, and probably staying the night. They grabbed ice creams at Ukai’s before heading off.

A simple grunt was Kageyama’s response; his mouth full of ice cream at the moment. Hinata took that as a positive response, and kept talking, “Together we're unlimited; Together we'll be the greatest team “

Kageyama looked at him for a moment, before shooting him a cross look. “Of course, dumbass. Haven’t I been telling you that all along?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Defying Gravity in the musical Wicked! Thank you to ironicxanimexusername on tumblr for this idea!


End file.
